Chaos in the Sheets
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Meanie.
Chaos in the Sheet

Cast: SEVENTEEN Wonwoo & Mingyu, dan sedikit Seungcheol via telepon, dan mungkin cameo.

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Action, Crime. PWP, Smut smut smut~

.

Private File

.

"Lihat wajahmu, Wonwoo. Kau sangat tidak sabar ya?"

Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu, wajah dan dadanya sudah bersemu merah dan dia makin malu karena kata kata Mingyu barusan.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Mingyu! Panggil aku hyung!" katanya.

"Oh, kau punya semacam hyung kink ya, Wonwoo Hyung?"

"Bukan begitu, Mingyu, aku lebih tua darimu! Kemana kau melempar celanaku?"

"Ayolah, Hyung, jangan ngambek."

Mingyu tertawa, Wonwoo terlalu manis. Orang berpikir mungkin seru melakukan hal hal yang aneh, tapi menurut Mingyu hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah berada di atas Wonwoo dimana Wonwoo sudah menyerah untuk berontak dan wajahnya merah, leher dan dadanya memerah, terlihat sekali di kulit putihnya.

Mingyu ingin melakukan ini dengan lembut, tidak usah aneh aneh, tidak usah pakai mainan apa apa, hanya dia dan Wonwoo.

Jadi Mingyu mencium Wonwoo entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam ini. Kedua tangan mereka saling bergenggaman dan Mingyu menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka yang sama sama telanjang.

Ciuman Mingyu turun ke dagu, ke leher, lalu ke telinga Wonwoo dan dia berbisik, "Apa aku harus mempersiapkanmu?"

"Tidak. Kita langsung saja, tapi pakai pelumas yang banyak, Mingyu."

Mingyu gemas, Wonwoo terlihat terlalu inosen bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata 'pelumas' walaupun sebenarnya kata pelumas bukan lah sesuatu yang terlalu seksual.

Desahan Wonwoo yang begitu.

Wonwoo selalu suka kalau Mingyu memainkan dadanya, terutama putingnya, Wonwoo terlalu sensitif di sana dan desahannya seperti memotivasi Mingyu untuk membawa Wonwoo merasakan kenikmatakan yang lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Mingyu, ayolah! Jangan menggodaku!" Wonwoo berusaha terdengar tegas, tapi dia malah terdengar tidak sabar untuk intinya dan itu memalukan untuknya.

"Kau seksi kalau bicara begitu." Kata Mingyu, jujur tapi terdengar seperti cuma untuk menggoda Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir, dia ingin memukul Mingyu tapi akhirnya dia cuma meremas bahunya saja.

Dan Mingyu langsung ke inti, mereka baru melakukan seronde tadi pagi dan Wonwoo pikir dia tidak butuh persiapan, dia cuma butuh banyak pelumas. Mingyu menyamankan posisinya di antara kaki Wonwoo yang terbuka dan Wonwoo bisa melihatnya menuang pelumas dan menggunakannya dan melihatnya saja sudah membuat Wonwoo jadi sangat tidak sabar.

Lalu Mingyu masuk, pelan pelan, sedikit sedikit, Wonwoo meringis tidak nyaman.

"Sakit?" tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak, Mingyu. Aku tidak apa apa."

Jadi Mingyu masuk lebih dalam lagi sampai dia benar benar ada di dalam Wonwoo dan merasakan bagaimana Wonwoo mencengkeramnya dengan erat, dia tanpa sadar bergerak sedikit dan mengerang kecil di telinga Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendesah karena gerakan kecil dari Mingyu tadi mengenai suatu titik yang membuatnya melihat bintang.

Mingyu seakan akan sudah hapal tubuhnya, atau dia memang diciptakan untuk Wonwoo jadi setiap gerakannya sekecil apapun gerakan itu selalu membuat Wonwoo merasa terbang. Mungkin juga Mingyu terlalu jago dalam hal gagah-menggagahi seperti ini.

Wonwoo tidak mau memikirkannya dalam dalam.

"Apa aku boleh bergerak?"

"Boleh."

Lalu Mingyu bergerak, pelan, teratur, seakan akan dia sedang benar benar menikmati tiap inci dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo mencium bibirnya, lalu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Mingyu dan kakinya ke pinggangnya. Mingyu masih pelan pelan.

Dan Wonwoo punya feeling mereka harus cepat.

Jadi dia memutus ciuman mereka, lalu mengusap pipi Mingyu, menyisir rambutnya yang basah karena keringat ke belakang.

Mingyu suka berlama lama, berlambat lambat, memastikan Wonwoo benar benar terbiasa dan menikmati, baru dia akan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Mingyu."

"Ya?"

"Lebih cepat, kumohon."

Tapi Mingyu juga suka melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan spontan, spontan dan cepat, seperti sesuatu yang tidak di rencanakan sebelumnya. Mingyu suka gagasan 'bercinta disini saat ini' dimana dan kapanpun itu.

Jadi Mingyu tiba tiba menjadi cepat, dia memang tidak langsung mengenai suatu titik tertentu, tapi gerakannya yang tiba tiba cepat saja sudah membuat Wonwoo hampir lupa segalanya.

Mingyu menyamankan posisinya lagi, menahan paha Wonwoo terlalu erat sampai mungkin akan berbekas dan mulai menyerang Wonwoo tepat di titik itu.

"Ah! Mingyu! Lebih cepat!"

Dan Mingyu tanpa banyak bicara menurut, melakukan apa yang Wonwoo inginkan, apa yang dia perintahkan, apa yang dia sukai.

Wonwoo suka kalau Mingyu menandai lehernya, merasakan gigi taring Mingyu yang panjang bergesekan dengan lehernya membuat Wonwoo merasa dia bisa selesai saat itu juga.

Dan dengan beberapa kali tusukan ke titik itu, Wonwoo benar benar sampai puncak.

Dan mengetahui bahwa Wonwoo menikmatinya, itu menjadi kenikmatan sendiri untuk Mingyu. Dan dia selesai di dalam Wonwoo.

KRING KRING!

Suara handphone, deringnya seperti telepon lama. Handphone itu bergetar di bawah bantal yang Wonwoo sandari. Wonwoo tidak peduli.

Mingyu mengambil handphone-nya itu, telepon dari Coups, "Hyung, ada apa?"

"Mingyu, jangan dulu teleponan." Rengek Wonwoo, dia ingin pacarnya untuk dirinya saja disaat seperti ini.

Coups bicara dan Mingyu jadi terlihat serius. Dia cuma mengusap pipi Wonwoo, berharap itu akan membuatnya diam.

"Apa!? Dimana? Bagaimana bisa?" seru Mingyu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

Dan samar samar Wonwoo mendengar Coups berteriak; Loudspeaker! Loudspeaker!

Wonwoo langsung bertanya, "Ada apa, Hyung."

"Aku dan Hoshi patroli tadi, lalu kami menemukan laki laki, sepertinya habis dijambret, rambutnya hitam, dia pakai sweater merah-hitam, dan celana kulit-"

Wonwoo langsung teringat seseorang, dia tahu satu orang yang suka dandan begitu.

"-dan dia tidak bernyawa."

"Jungkook!" seru Wonwoo, dia mengambil handphone-nya sendiri, menelepon sepupunya yang baru saja pindah dari Busan ke apartemennya. Dia bisa dibunuh orang tua Jungkook kalau sampai anak itu kenapa-napa.

"Tenang, Wonwoo. Bisa jadi itu bukan Jungkook."

Coups bicara via telepon, "Aku tidak bisa memastikan karena aku tidak boleh memegang mayatnya, tapi dia memang mirip Jungkook, posisinya menelungkup jadi aku tidak bisa memastikan."

Lalu dari handphone Mingyu terdengar sirine polisi, Coups bicara, "Sudah, ya. Aku cuma mau live report. Siapa tahu ada yang mencari orang ini. Aku sudah mengabari semua orang dan kalian yang terakhir."

Wonwoo buru buru menghubungi Jungkook,

TUT TUT

TUT TUT

Mati.

Wonwoo menghubunginya lagi, tapi kali ini juga sama saja.

"Apa yang akan aku katakan pada orang tuanya, Mingyu!? Bagaimana kalau itu benar benar Jungkook!? Dia dirampok tapi karena dia mencoba melawan makanya dia dibunuh!"

"Wonwoo, tenang!"

TOK TOK

Pintu apartemen Mingyu digedor

"Mingyu!" Dan Mingyu dipanggi dari luar, "Ini Yun-oh. Mingyu cepat buka pintunya!"

Mingyu mencium Wonwoo sekilas, lalu melepaskan dirinya, dia Cuma pakai celana dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Temannya ini putih, jangkung, dan dia terlihat habis lari dan terengah, "Mingyu, Jungkook-"

.

Fin

.

Jadi pertanyaannya, dimana Jungkook dan apa yang terjadi padanya? Lalu siapa orang yang Coups temui dijalan dengan Hoshi?

(Sejujurnya aku juga tidak punya jawabannya.)

Note: Aslinya ini jembatan ke season 2, tapi coba bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku publish ini di CitS? (walaupun fic ini kalau disingkat juga CitS)

Note(4): Aku pikir, kalau aku melihat Chen, lalu Seungcheol lalu melihat Jimin, aku pikir aku memang suka cowok yang pahanya kelihatan nyaman untuk diduduki~ uhuhuhu~ aku suka badannya, rasanya lengan mereka itu pas dijadikan tempat pegangan. Dan anak BTS itu kakinya ZZANG! + celana kulit, makin ZZANG!

Note(5): Dan aku suka power bottom, apalagi kalau top!Chim, lalalalala~ powerbottom!Chim juga suka, apalagi kalau top!Suga. sebenarnya aku suka apapun asal penyampaiannya enak.

Note(7): Aku sebenarnya ingin menulis ide ini dalam Hun&Kwan, tapi rasanya lebih cocok untuk Yoon&Min. Kalau ada yang tertarik mengerjakan ide dibawah ini silahkan langsung ambil saja idenya ya.

Jadi, Yoongi, 30-sekian, PD di big hit. (walaupun dia sebenarnya bisa sedikiiiiiiit menyanyi, tetap saja) dia mencari seorang penyanyi yang pas untuk menyanyikan demo (keadaan lagunya masih setengah jalan, dan dia kurang inspirasi juga sebenarnya) untuk big hit, yang mungkin diberikan ke grup baru big hit (terserah gb ata bb). Dia sudah mencoba semua orang di agensi dan dia pikir tidak ada yang cocok dengan lagunya, dia perfeksionis agak idealis dan dia tipe yang iya 100% atau tidak sama sekali, dan karena tidak ada yang 100% cocok sama lagunya, Yoongi gila sendiri. Gila yang beneran gila. Dia terlalu banyak mikir, bahkan dia pernah ketinggalan bis karena saking dalamnya berpikir waktu di halte.

Dan dia bertemu anak SMA yang dengan randomnya bernyanyi di halte (aku berpikir soal whistle note atau high note di let me know), Park Jimin, entah berapa belas yang jelas sudah SMA, dan suaranya pas sekali untuk lagu yang ingin Yoongi buat.

Pendek kata, Yoongi menculik Jimin kecil ini, dan Jimin akhirnya langganan menyanyikan demo untuk lagu lagu yang Yoongi tulis dan hubungan mereka jadi lebih dari sekedar PD-nim dan penyanyi.

Karena Yoongi, Yoongi yang suka menulis curhatan orang jadi lagu, menganggap Jimin dan kisah masa SMA-nya adalah sumber inspirasinya.

Walaupun Jimin masih tidak becus dalam membantu menulis lirik (bayangkan: "Heh, Anak TK! Apaan ini! Lagu anak TK macam apa ini!? Kau pikir ada agensi yang mau pakai lagu yang liriknya begini!? Woi! Park Jimin! Yeoja Saram-nya Norazo saja tidak kayak gini, woi!")

Tapi bagaimana pun Jimin tetap sumber inspirasinya. (bayangkan: YG: "Kau mau membawaku kemana, anak kecil?" JM: "Menurutlah, Ahjussi. Mengalah sebentar pada anak kecil." Dan Jimin membawanya ke guerrilla concert-nya Oh My Girl. YG: "Apa-apaan ini, Park Jimin?" JM: "Coba diam. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, walaupun semua orang berisik, tapi berada di tengah kerumunan orang begini, apa kau tidak merasa sendirian, Yoongi-ssi?" Yoongi tidak berkomentar walaupun dia ingin bilang 'aku tidak sendirian karena ada kau, Bodoh.' Dan dari sana YG membuat lagu. JM: "Ahjussi, lihat itu Hyun Seunghee! Choi Hyojung! Aih! Mereka manis banget! Aku bingung!")

(= bayangkan hal apapun yang Jimin lakukan tetap bisa memunculkan suatu ide untuk Yoongi.)

(bayangkan Yoongi tiba tiba dapat ide lirik waktu sedang makan siang dengan Jimin dan dia malak pulpen ke anak SMA malang itu dan menulis di struk belanjaannya.)

Aku menamai ini 'Demo Version' karena jimin cuma akan menyanyikan demo lagu saja (karena yoongi nggak mau nyanyi dan nggak mau orang lain selain Jimin yang nyanyi). Bisa GS, bisa hetero, bisa yaoi. Bisa Yoongi dan Jimin akhirnya pacaran, atau main SD&SB, atau bisa juga mereka cuma berteman.

Sekalian, aku mau curhat: Aku ini princess, PRINCESS, itu berarti aku butuh untuk terus dilayani, butuh untuk tahu aku dicintai. Itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Aku bisa! tapi kalau aku tidak mau ya aku tidak akan melakukan apa apa. Tapi sekali lagi aku princess. Aku sensitif, biasa dilayani, dan jangan nge-diss aku emang situ rapper? Aku tidak bisa dikasari, tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah bisa berhasil. Aku benci semuanya, benar benar benci semuanya. Aku tidak mau bertemu seseorang, tapi seseorang itu selalu ada, aku merasa jauh lebih bebas dan tidak tertekan tanpa orang itu. Biasanya dia pergi keluar kota jadi aku bisa bebas darinya sekitar satu sampai tiga bulan dan sebenarnya aku berharap kehidupan akan terus begitu, bebas darinya. Kenapa kalau aku PMS aku merasa semua orang itu jahat, mereka nggak tahu apa yang sebenernya bikin aku meledak tapi terus aja komentar, aku pengen bilang bukan itu, tapi terlalu males buat ngomong begitu juga. Pokoknya aku bt.


End file.
